<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Merged by Kirii_Bunie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267388">Merged</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirii_Bunie/pseuds/Kirii_Bunie'>Kirii_Bunie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Linked universe [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Gen, Hair, Hair Four, Heart Transplant, In a way, JUST, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Mutilation, frick im bad at tagging, lots of nasty, mind sharing, open heart surgery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:33:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirii_Bunie/pseuds/Kirii_Bunie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Golden hair fell as Four took hit after hit, unable to dodge. His hair tried to stitch each hole up as fast as possible, though the amount of injuries he was sustaining was adding up far faster than they could be healed, leaving his body saggy and hard to use.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Four &amp; Hyrule &amp; Legend &amp; Sky &amp; Time &amp; Twilight &amp; Warriors &amp; Wild &amp; Wind (Linked Universe), Four &amp; Hyrule (Linked Universe), Four &amp; Legend (Linked Universe), Legend (Linked Universe)/Marin (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Linked universe [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Merged</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The battle was tough and deadly. Arrows flew, swords hacked and slashed, shields clanged and fire wooshed through the battlefield. Blood- red and black- spilled and splashed all over the grass, both from hero and from monster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Golden hair fell as Four took hit after hit, unable to dodge. His hair tried to stitch each hole up as fast as possible, though the amount of injuries he was sustaining was adding up far faster than they could be healed, leaving his body saggy and hard to use.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a slash from someone else, the monster before him collapsed and soon, battles all around him began to quiet down. However, he wasn’t able to see them as the body fell over, no longer stitchable. Hyrule held him up, trying to heal his wounds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Hey…. gan’t….eal…,” Four told him as best as he could, unable to speak properly. “De…b’dy sn’t….alive….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well what do we do then?” Hyrule asked, his voice a few notes too high and a few volumes too loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened- HOLY HYLIA, FOUR!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all gathered around the broken body of spilling hair, all talking at once, asking what they need to do in order to help their comrade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Need… body…. M-mamm’l…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take mine, then,” Legend suddenly spoke up. “You need a body, you can have mine!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No….. jst...find an’m’l…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Four, don’t be unreasonable. There aren't any animals nearby, especially not any that we'd be able to take down fast enough. You</span>
  <em>
    <span> need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to take my body."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you don't want to take Legend's, you can take mine instead!" Wild suggested suddenly only to have Twilight tell him no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Offerings came and went yet Four didn't accept any of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll tage Le.... Legend's....," Four said, finally making up his mind. "I need..... Tell how.... Move me to.... Hisss..... Body...."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Four has Hyrule keep an eye on his own heart, making sure that he remains alive during the whole process. Then, he directs for someone to tie Legend up and have him lie down in order to make the transition safer for them both.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take knife..... Cut a hole.... 'n hert..., '' The hairy boy directed. "Dun hit... Nun org'ns..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wild pulled out a dagger, looking away from his friend's terrified face, and traced over the skin as carefully as he could, doing his best not to hit the heart or lungs or any major organs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Op'n it.... R'move haa... Hart..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyrule focused some magic over Four's own heart in order to ensure that he doesn't get injured, or worse, killed, before the process could even be completed. Meanwhile, Wild pulled the skin up and carefully pulled out Legend's heart, the man crying in pain with tears streaking down his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legend bit his lip in an attempt to not scream at the feeling of his beating heart being pulled out of him. He squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to know what it looked like.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pick me up.... Put me in.... 'n his heart.... Can't talk after...... W... Wait."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyrule carefully dislodged Four's heart from his old, torn body as well as every strand of hair, which followed very easily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Carefully, he sat down next to Wild and began to insert the heart, the cub holding Legend down as he squirmed and cried, sobbing loudly in agony. Then, the champion helped the traveler insert all the now pale blonde hair into the body, making sure to spread it out into any crevice possible without hurting Legend more than they already were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once all the hair had been inserted and the pink haired man was being comforted by Sky and Wind in an attempt to slow down his breathing, Hyrule inserted Legend's heart back into his body, gently forcing it in and making sure that he didn't crush either one of them. Once completed with that final task, Wild closed the flesh door, blood smearing over Legend's torso.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not a moment later, several white tendrils creeped out from under the skin, piercing and stitching it closed. And after that, Legend went still, his eyes staring into nothingness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------------------</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>From inside, Four began the process that he was familiar with, stitched into his instincts like his hair into his new skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, hair consumed all the insides, starting with the heart and lungs before eating up the digestive system, the remainder of the circulatory and respiratory systems, the reproductive system and all other organs, leaving very few organs such as the muscles, eyes, vocal cords, brain and bones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hair traced over the bones before merging with them and eating the marrow inside, hardening his hair into creating faux bones in order to support himself. The only ones he didn't take were the teeth in order to normalize the body and make it blend in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ate the muscles, except for the tongue, as they were unnecessary due to the strength of his hair and the fact that they'd only weigh him down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, before taking his hair, Four connected a few strands of hair to the brain in order to keep what's left of Legend with him and alive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legend knew what was happening, even though he couldn't see or feel it. His nervous system was taken, making him unable to move or feel pain. All he was now was just a thought, soon to be consumed along with the rest of him. That was fine. He was planning on leaving someday and it's better that he leaves while helping someone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least, he thought he was until he saw a hazy figure come into view. He squinted, trying his best to see it and make sense of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Wait... Four?'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Hello Legend." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, how did you hear me? I was thinking that..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I was too." Four told him with sass heavy in his voice as he approached. "We're in your mind, idiot. I can hear your thoughts and you can hear mine, just like if we spoke out loud." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Four stepped closer, wearing his skin before he had entered Legend's. His hair, clothes and skin were all the same as if nothing had happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W... Wait. You have a body? I thought...."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mindscape, dummy. I can make myself look like anything I want. Watch!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He proceeded to mess around with his form, shrinking himself before growing his hand to be twice the size of his body, back to his normal size but with a bulbous nose. Before he could do anything else, Legend put a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" Hold on, why are you here? Aren't I supposed to be dead?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Four returned to his regular form and looked up at Legend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The others would've been heartbroken if I had killed you. So, I decided that it'd be better if I left your mind."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh....kay... If you're in here, what are you doing out there?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh! I had just merged my hair with yours and pushed it out! I'm trying to get my nerves to adjust to your body so that we can move. I also need to connect to the vocal cords and test them out once we wake up..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>We</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Wait, Four-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll explain it all later. I just got control so I need to wake up so that I don't worry the others."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"O... Oh."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll still be here, don't worry. I do need to step out of your mind to be able to control the body though, so I'll see you in a bit!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Four faded away, leaving Legend on his own with a "goodbye" stuck in his throat.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>---------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Four's eyes opened up to 7 worried faces above him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, getting used to the difference in body proportions, Four pushed himself upright into a sitting position, wiggling his new toes and fingers as well as his hair in order to get used to piloting such a vastly different body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"F-Four. Is that you in there?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Four blinked, once, twice, and turned his new neck to the owner of the voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened his mouth and choked a few noises in order to get used to the difference in the vocal cords. Eventually, he got used to it and using Legend's voice, he mumbled a small "I'm alright" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Several bodies came down on top of him, all hugging him (or trying to). All of them, every single one, had tears in their eyes as they held onto Legend's fragile skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"G... Guys. My hair can only support so much so can you...."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone immediately backed away, muttering apologies and such.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately after, though. Everyone went silent as they watched Legend Four stand up, brushing light pink hair out of his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sky cleared his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So... Is he...."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Legend's gone, isn't he?" Warriors finished for Sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Four brushed himself off and rubbed his temples, unfamiliar with the feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, he's still here, I'm just... I need to find out how to give him control without accidentally killing him..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The others cried in relief at the knowledge of Legend still being around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"H-how?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Symbiosis. It happens with thousands of creatures. Just because Buhoks are naturally parasitic doesn't mean that we're unable to perform symbiosis. It's just... Difficult."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can he hear us?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I haven't connected anything to his brain other than myself," Four answers. "It'll take some time but it will be okay. Now, we'd best get going. It's almost dark."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time pat his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, Sprite. We're camping here tonight. You are right though. We should set up."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>---------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Legend!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wuagh!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legend fell from the chair in his head and onto the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oops.... Sorry for dropping in on you! The body's asleep right now so I can talk to you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, but can you please stop calling me 'the body'?" Legend with a handful of snark as he brushed himself off. "It feels wrong..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, ok. I'll try. Anyways, I told them that you're still alive and that you're going to be okay. I'm going to try and slowly allow you control of the body but I have to be careful so that I don't kill you so the process will be slow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright…,” Legend said, awkwardly. "So, how is it? Being me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's weird. The skin's bigger, your face is more slender yet the rest of your body is much larger and bulkier, even without the muscle. Plus, I have to keep you alive. Usually, the brain is one of the first things consumed, memories only touched to get a basic feeling for the body functions."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legend shuddered at that. He knew how the cultures of Buhoks worked and basic biology but he never expected it to be this gruesome. He especially never thought he'd experience it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Also, why didn't you tell me that you had pink hair?!” Four snapped. “It's absolutely gorgeous and you had the gall to hide it? What the hell?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, about that, I'm going to have to ask you to dye it again, for my sake."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nope! This is my body now and it's too pretty to hide so ha!" He jabbed a finger towards Legend’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legend sighed, hitting Four on his head and creating two chairs for them both to sit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was silence between the two, neither commenting about their thoughts echoing through the mindscape, only wanting to bask in each other's presence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You said something earlier… about reading someone’s memories to help you with piloting a body,” Legend recalled. “Can you see my memories?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Four looked up at him before turning away and pulling his knees to his chin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I can."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh.... So you know about....."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. I'm... Sorry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's alright. You can't help it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tension rose between the two and they both could feel it, yet neither said anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can always think of her, you know. You can make that island real again." Four told him, brushing several blades of grass beneath his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but all I can think about is how mad she'd be. How upset she'd be after I left her behind and destroyed her and her family and-and-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Legend."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up at the sound of his name. Two, small and familiar hands wiped away his tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's going to be okay. If you aren't ready, you don't have to. And until you are, I'll be here, okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legend sniffed and brushed away Four's hands, wiping his own tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah....okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good, because you're stuck with me for the rest of your life!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two laughed at that joke, despite it being anything but one. And although their laughter was genuine and light hearted, they both felt wrong about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Four dying would kill them both. Legend dying would kill Four in a different way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their situation was new. It was terrifying. So much could go wrong and yet, they're here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So maybe..... Maybe it might go fine. Maybe it won't. But at least...</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>At least neither of them will be alone.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are greatly appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>